Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)
Sid Meier's Civilization VII is a turn-based strategy game which is the seventh addition to the Civilization series. The title is slated for a release in 2021, and will include many improvements over previous titles to the series. Gameplay Changes Map *In non-custom maps, the world is displayed as a globe rather than a map. **There is usually at least one polar continent on a map, and it may be traversed. ***Cities may not be settled on ice cap tiles, and there are no tile improvements for these tiles. **Upon the start of the Space Race, the globe can be viewed from outer space in order to see other civilizations' technology such as satellites and missile launchers. Diplomacy *Overhaul of the Diplomacy system. **Leader Agendas do not return. Although other leaders have likes and dislikes, they are less transparent and less simple than in previous titles. **As in Civilization IV, civilizations may share their technology with other leaders in a trade agreement. **Warmongering penalties have been changed. Leaders will still denounce other civilizations for warmongering within reason. Denunciations from other leaders over a war they were not a part of will typically not come until after a peace agreement has been met; the effect a war has on diplomacy is determined by what happens during a war rather than a declaration of war. **Civilizations may trade tiles of land, so long as they are not within 1 tile of the city center and the tile is adjacent to the civilization on the receiving end of the trade. **When two civilizations make a declaration of friendship, they may share tiles on the map that they have uncovered, making exploration easier and encouraging appeasing other leaders. War *Much of the War system is adopted from Civilization: Beyond Earth. *When entering the player screen of the civilization the player is at war with, the player will be able to see a "War Score". This is a number of points rewarded with every combat victory; the player with more points has the upper hand. *The player who has a greater War Score may make demands of their opponent once a peace agreement may be made (or when their opponent is wiped out from the game). Choosing one of these agreements deducts their respective number of points from the player's total, thus they must spend them appropriately. The demands are as follows: **1 gold per 1 war point, no more than 75% of the opponent's total gold **A strategic (250) or luxury (300) resource **A technology that the opponent has researched which the player has not yet researched (1100) **A city from their opponent (1700) **Any of the following diplomatic demands; if applicable, these last 30 turns ***Stop settling cities nearby (100) ***Stop bringing prophets or missionaries through our land (100) ***Stop spying on us (250) ***Stop the conquest of other civilizations or city-states (350) ***Stop your culture from spreading to our territory (350) ***Return a city stolen from another civilization (750) ***Change your Ideology (1000) Other *Cities still have a local measurement of satisfaction, as in Civilization VI. However, this is measured in Happiness which functions similarly to in Civilization V, but only on a city level. Furthermore, cities have a maximum happiness level; they cannot have more Happiness than their Population. **Golden Ages return. The number of Golden Age points per turn is calculated by adding all Happiness from all cities (including in unhappy cities) and dividing that number by the number of cities in the empire. *Return of the Envoys system introduced for City-State Allies in Civilization VI. It is possible to see the influence all civilizations have on a city-state. *Improved Espionage system with more operations for spies. *Return of the World Congress (as well as the United Nations). **The Delegation system has been altered slightly. *Partial return of the Social Policies system included in Civilization V; Civics do not make their return but majority of their functions return in some form of technology. However, the system to choose a form of government introduced in Civilization VI does make its return. *Return of National Wonders. *New Civilizations, City-States, technology, and districts. *Two DLC packs released a year apart which introduce new Civilizations and features. Culture Culture functions somewhat like it does in Civilization IV while still accommodating the changes made in Civilization V and VI. Nonetheless, culture is still used to adopt social policies and a government type. Cities claim tiles based on the cultural pressure they exert over it. Due to this, tiles from other players' cities may be flipped (though this causes diplomatic penalties and may be stopped optionally) to a player who has greater cultural influence over the tile. If a civilization has over 50% cultural pressure over more than half of another civilization's city's tiles, that city will likely go into revolution. Cities which go into cultural revolution are likely to flip to the player with greater cultural pressure. Tourism plays a major role in cultural influence. The amount of cultural pressure a civilization is outputting towards an opponent depends on the amount of tourism coming from that civilization. Cities have individual tourism now rather than a global tourism; citizens from specific cities will produce tourism towards cities with greater cultures. Tourism functions virtually the same as in the previous two titles, though it is simply on a local city level rather than a global empire level. This returns the dynamic of keeping conquered cities; the culture in these cities will be majority following the former owner of the city. Thus, players must struggle to develop their own culture in conquered cities in order to prevent them from returning to their opponent. Cities received in trades, however, will not return to their original owner unless the trade was a peace treaty. This also prevents players from playing overly wide; playing wide is not discouraged completely, but players who settle an overabundance of cities and fail to generate enough their own culture through these cities will likely lose them to other players. Cities all across the map may flip through cultural pressure, though the majority of the time, cities will only flip in bordering civilizations, after several tiles have been taken via cultural pressure. This change to culture allows for a new way of playing; for domination victories, players can make major strides towards their victory just by focusing on cultural pressure to other civilizations. Even capital cities may flip through pressure, although this is very unlikely based by the fact that capital cities tend to be the most productive of all cities in a civilization. Civics Rather than a Civics Tree and a selection of cards as in Civilization VI, this title returns to a more simple social policy system of selecting policies from individual themes, as in Civilization V. Furthermore, the player may adopt government civics. The combination of these civics will inevitably lead to the type of ideology the player will adopt, and eventually the type of modern government system. Technology The Technology Tree makes a major change in Civilization VII. Because the Civics Tree used in Civilization VI does not return in this title, most of the Civics from the tree have been adapted into the Technology Tree. However, to make the Technology Tree more dynamic, there is now inclusion of sub-technology which may be researched. These are Technologies that are simply a sub-category of a larger Technology. Sub-technologies may be researched at the same time as the more major Technologies, and they require less Science to discover. Many sub-technologies may be skipped, though many are important to the prosperity of a civilization. Some sub-technologies are required in order to discover technologies down the line. Tech Tree Satellites Starting in the Atomic Era, particularly after researching Satellites, there is a new element added to the game. This is the Satellite mechanic, which allows for launching of Satellites into orbit. Much of this mechanic is borrowed from the Orbitals mechanic included in Civilization: Beyond Earth. Most upgrades to the Satellites mechanic are included in the Information Era. Satellites may be launched from the Spaceport district in any city (Spaceports are unlocked with the Rocketry technology). Satellites have many different purposes and must be produced by cities; they may not be purchased. A major usage of satellites is for warfare. Starting upon the research of Orbital Weaponry, civilizations may produce satellites that will deal damage to targeted units within their range. There are two ways to defend against offensive satellites: a Defensive Satellite or a Guided Missile. The following satellites are the types of satellites which may be launched: *'Observational Satellite:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Reveals the whole map of the Earth. This satellite must be launched before any other satellite may be launched. The first civilization to launch this satellite triggers the beginning of the Space Race. *'Communications Satellite:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Increases tourism by a great amount to and from all cities within its range. *'Navigational Satellite:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Makes the area within range visible to the civilization that launched it. *'Defensive Satellite:' Unlocked with the Orbital Weaponry technology. May attack enemy satellites to destroy them. *'Laser Satellite:' Unlocked with the Orbital Weaponry technology. May fire upon any enemy unit within its range for a decent amount of damage. *'Missile Satellite:' Unlocked with the Orbital Bombardment technology. May carry up to three nukes and launch them to attack anything within range for a devastating amount of damage. The following are World Wonders that are launched as satellites: *'Hubble Space Telescope:' Unlocked with the Satellites technology. Increases Science output by 25% and grants a free Spaceport on the tile where it is built. *'International Space Station:' Unlocked with the Nanotechnology technology. Increases Production of Space Projects by 33% in the civilization where it is built, and may be used by other civilizations to increase Science output. Victory In this title, there is a total of six possible victory conditions. Three victory methods (Domination, Science, and Culture) have been altered to be more similar to how they were won in Civilization IV in order for a more immersive gameplay experience. *'Time Victory:' This is simply achieved by having the highest score when the final turn of the game ends. *'Domination Victory:' To win a domination victory, a player simply must control 66% of all claimed land on the map, and at least 44% of the population. This number is very specific, thus the general strategy is usually to conquer enemies. *'Science Victory:' To win a Science Victory, a civilization must be first to launch a spaceship to earth's nearest star system, Alpha Centauri. The spaceship will be launched, but will take several turns to arrive. The spaceship must arrive before any other player's spaceship arrives; if an opponent launched a spaceship first, the player can produce more SS Thrusters in order to make it travel more quickly. *'Culture Victory:' To win a Culture Victory, a civilization must possess an overwhelmingly glorious culture with great amounts of tourism. The player must possess at least 33% of their cities with "legendary culture" status, meaning it overwhelms all bordering civilizations with tourism and border spreading. After this, the player may build the Utopia Project; the first to build this wins a Culture Victory. *'Religious Victory:' To win a Religious Victory, all other civilizations in the world must be converted to one religion. To convert a civilization, more than half of its population must be following a religion. To win, all Capital Cities must have this religion as well. *'Diplomatic Victory:' To win a Diplomatic Victory, a civilization must win a World Leader vote in the United Nations. During a World Leader vote, the people of all civilizations of the world cast their vote based on popular opinion; this vote is not controlled by any leaders. A civilization is rewarded a vote based on peacekeeping operations that it carries out, as well as operations to save civilizations from their enemies. Civilizations In total, there are 55 civilizations included in Civilization VII. The initial release of the game includes 27 civilizations, and 28 more will be released as downloadable content after the initial release. Vanilla The initial release of the game will include the following 27 civilizations. DLC Season 1 The first season of downloadable content will release 3 civilizations. DLC Package 1 The first package of downloadable content will include 11 civilizations. DLC Season 2 The second season of downloadable content will release 3 civilizations. DLC Package 2 The second and final package of downloadable content will include 11 civilizations. City States Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Steam Games Category:Sid Meier's Civilization